Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Roaring Flames
by Blazing Groudon
Summary: A human turned Bagon called Rick and his partner Calvin the Cacnea go on a journey to help find out what is Rick's true purpose in the Pokémon world through a rather different approach.


"Alright. It is ready."

The Cacnea stood back to admire his latest work. He had just finished setting up his latest trap for the day, ready for an unwary exploration team to come right into his hands. Purple spikes shot out of the hole he recently dug up. Of course, fetching those spikes were no easy task. But the Cacnea knew it was worth the risk. After all, he depended on stealing from those pesky exploration teams. They were his only good source of income and items for that matter.

Life was good when you could easily steal it from someone else.

Cacnea looked around to see if anyone was watching him. A few Arons were in the area, sniffing the air for any unusual scent. Probably trying to find food so they could fill their stomachs. Cacnea wasn't concerned about them. Wild Pokémon had a way of avoiding traps set up by other pokemon. Probably an instinct that alerted them when something was different in their dungeon. It was the exploration team he was worried about.

If Cacnea was dealing with a novice team, then things would go rather smoothly. Of course, income and items would probably be less value but something was better than nothing. An experienced team on the other hand was more of a threat. If they were a team that was always prepared before any dungeon, they could simply use a See-Trap Orb.

Fighting a team head on was out of question. As much as Cacnea wanted to land a few blows, experienced teams always had bigger evolutions with them. Not to mention that they could easily gang up on one Pokémon. If he could evolve into Cacturne then he might have a chance but in the way he was now, that was an impossible idea. No. In that case, Cacnea would have to fall back to his failproof plan.

The Cactus Pokémon headed in the opposite direction of his trap, to a pathway that lead to a dead end. Even though he was limiting himself to a certain space, it would help make sure he wasn't surround by an exploration team. If he needed to fight the leader, he didn't need to fight the pack with it.

"Okay. Now all I need to do is just-ARH"

Cacnea tumbled forward as though using Rollout. The Cactus Pokémon smashed into the wall, his back taking a brute hit while upside down. He slumped to the ground and let out a groan. He really needed to watch where he was going. Cacnea was thankful that the exploration team wasn't nearby or else they would already be on to him. The Grass type stood up, despite his legs trembling from the impact, as he looked at what he just tripped over.

"A Bagon?"

Cacnea frowned at the sight in front of him. Since when on earth did Bagons decide to live near deserts? The only other dragon Pokémon that lived in the area were the Gibles and Trapinchs, as well as their evolutions. Otherwise, this territory was home to Rock and Ground types, with a few exceptions of Steel here and there.

Cacnea's head began to race as he watched the unconscious Pokémon. What if he was a Pokémon waiting for a rescue? Or worse: What if he was a member of an exploration team? Could he hold this guy for ransom? That would probably be out of the question, especially if the team carried Reviver Seeds with them. Then threatening would be meaningless.

But...

What if the Bagon didn't belong in any team at all? What if it was on its own? If that was the case, then maybe the Cacnea could recruit it.

No. No. That was wishful thinking. Why would anyone want to partner with a thief?

Still. Having another member could help him out. He could have someone to watch his back instead of carrying the burden all the time. It would allow him to sleep easier knowing someone would take watch for him.

"Hey," The Cacnea said as he poked the Pokémon, "Get up."

The Bagon stirred a bit before coming to consciousness. His eyes opened as he saw the first thing was none other than the Cacnea himself. The Bagon jumped backwards, obviously startled that someone was watching him. Not that the Cacnea could blame him.

"A Cacnea? Talking to me? How is this possible?"

"Oh great. Looks like you suffered traumatic brain injury."

"Hey! I don't need the sarcasm!"

"Well then what is so surprising about a fellow Pokémon talking to another Pokémon?"

The Bagon became quiet as his eyes dilated slightly. He looked down at himself as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh no. I am a Bagon."

"Now you notice yourself?"

"You don't understand! I used to be human!"

"Right and I used to be a Ho-oh."

The Bagon paid no attention to the Cacnea, only gaping at what on earth happened to him. It didn't make any sense! He was a human! Why on earth was he a Pokémon? Last time he checked, trainers don't exactly evolve into Pokémon.

"Are you an explorer that just fainted here?"

"What?"

Cacnea looked the Bagon from all angles, trying to see if he had something that would give his identity away. An exploration badge for starters. Or maybe an exploration bag? Bagon was feeling rather uncomfortable and decided to remain quiet until he was done. When Cacnea felt that he was done, he looked up at the wall in front of him, as though he was studying something important.

This could be the opportunity he was looking for. His chance to have someone back him up.

A partner in crime.

"Okay. What is your name?"

"My name? Its...uh..."

"Never mind. Just say a nickname that I can call you for now."

"Okay. Rick. What's your name?"

"Calvin. Now listen carefully Rick...How am I going to put this?"

"What is it?"

"Get ready to live in a life of crime."

"Wait! What?"


End file.
